Mural
by Les-cinq-d-ella
Summary: Él hace la misma rutina desde hace dos años, pero lo que no sabe es que, aquella rutina cambiará al final. VanxFer ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic en Geder Bender sobre mi pareja favorita de Phineas y Ferb.


**Mural**

Todas las mañanas hago el mismo ritual desde que logré acercarme a ella como amigo. Me levanto de un salto de la cama antes de las cinco para arreglarme lo más rápido y atractivo que puedo. Tardo alrededor de una hora mirándome en el espejo para que mi peinado luzca lo mejor posible; que no sea exagerado, pero que tampoco que sea un desastre. Después de varios intentos, sonrío satisfecho de mi trabajo al verme en el espejo. Quizás algunos lo llamen vanidad, pero es que no conocen la verdadera intensión. Sólo quiero estar perfecto para ella.

Salgo de mi habitación a las 6:30 de la mañana para despedirme de mi padre y marcharme del edificio corriendo hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Mi estomago gruñe, pero no le hago caso a su petición de comida hasta que llegue a mi destino. No desayuno nada solo para tener el pretexto de sentarme a la mesa y compartir ese momento con ella.

Al llegar el autobús, me subo de inmediato para pagar mi pasaje lo más rápido que puedo, y busco sentarme lo más cerca a la salida. El camino no es tan largo, así que solo pasan 25 minutos para llegar a mi parada. Se detiene el camión y salgo brincando para correr dos cuadras más y así llegar a su casa. Antes de tocar el timbre, me arreglo un poco la ropa y mi peinado, trago un poco de saliva y llamo a la puerta.

Un segundo, no hay ruido. Otro segundo, me aguanto la urgencia de volver a llamar. Y otro segundo, mi dedo se desliza hacia el botón del timbre con desesperación, sin embargo, mi intento por volver a tocar es interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos dentro de la casa. Vuelvo a tragar grueso y me guardo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para disimular tranquilidad. Al siguiente instante, la puerta se abre y me permite ver la silueta de la señora Flynn con una típica sonrisa dulce. Yo la saludo de casi en automático y ella me devuelve el saludo permitiéndome la entrada a su hogar.

—Caden aun no se levanta, si quieres, lo puedes esperar en el comedor con las chicas—sonríe de forma maternal-y si no desayunaste, puedes tomar algo de la alacena.

—Sí, muchas gracias señora Flynn—sin nada más que hacer me dirijo al comedor con pasos suaves, pero seguros, aunque por dentro los nervios me carcoman.

Ya son dos años seguidos, que todas las mañanas, de cualquier temporada de vacaciones o días libres que sean marcados en el calendario, me la paso en esta casa al grado de ser recibido ya como un miembro más de la familia. La señora Flynn y el señor Fletcher piensan que solo vengo a pasar el rato con su hijo mayor, Caden, ya que somos muy buenos amigos. Pero la verdad, es que no saben que vengo para ver a alguien más...

Suelto un suspiro largo antes de entrar al comedor para llenarme de valor y enfrentarla, esperando que mi corazón no se enloquezca al verla. Ya decidido y más seguro que antes, entro a la habitación con una sonrisa coqueta y en plan de conquista. Ni bien doy un paso adentro, la veo sentada a la mesa con su tazón favorito de cereal, junto con su media hermana de cabellos rojizos.

La primera en saludarme es Phin al verme en la entrada. Sigo avanzando a la vez que le regreso el saludo. Es en ese momento que ella alza la mirada y en cuestión de segundos, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sus enormes obres azules me miran de forma dulce, causando que mi corazón se paralice. La observo de manera descarada, pero inconciente. No puedo dejar de verla ya que es muy bella.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que la conocí en aquella tienda de planos, y aun sigo suspirando por ella. Estoy tan loco de amor que no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella... Mi corazón empieza a latir con mayor rapidez al ver como sus mejillas se pintan de un color carmesí. Veo como abre un poco su boca para saludarme y sino fuera por Caden, que chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos, no le hubiese podido responder por lo embobado que estaba al verla.

—Hey, Van, ya despierta. —se ríe divertido de mí—Pareces un asalta cunas. —me dice en un susurro a la vez que me da una palmada en la espalda antes de coger un tazón de la vitrina y de tomar asiento a un lado la peli-roja menor.

— ¡Y-yo no soy un asalta cunas, Caden! —me defiendo ya con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Si claro~. —vira los ojos tirándome de a loco— ¿Y bien? ¿No te vas a sentar a desayunar? ¿O acaso esta vez sí comiste algo en tu casa? Porque claro, eso sí sería un milagro. —me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Por supuesto, él es el único que sabe de la existencia de mis sentimientos por su hermanastra, lo cual tiene sus puntos a favor, pero son más las desventajas.

Suelto un suspiro resignado y me acerco a la vitrina de los platos. Saco un tazón y una cuchara. Miro hacia la mesa en donde los tres hermanos seguían disfrutando su desayuno. Sonrío inevitablemente al darme cuenta que Caden me había dejado un lugar a lado de Fer totalmente a propósito. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la silla junto a ella y me siento, cojo la caja de cereal y me sirvo un poco en el tazón. Estaba a punto de estirarme para alcanzar la cartón de leche, pero Fer ya la había agarrado y me la estaba ofreciendo con una de sus más dulces sonrisas. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que pude decir ya que podía sentir como si mi corazón estuviera apunto de salirse por la garganta.

—De nada. —su hermosa voz me inundó por completo y no pude evitar acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

Ella de inmediato se sorprendió y me miró con incredulidad; yo solo pude retirar mi mano en seguida. Era la primera vez, desde que me permitieron la entrada a esta casa, que le daba alguna muestra de cariño como esta. Caden me miró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Phin miraba la escena con una ceja en alto sin lograr entender algo de lo sucedido. Era demasiado distraída e inocente como para notar lo que en verdad pasaba.

Las horas pasaron a un ritmo tranquilo y silencioso, al grado de no darme cuenta de cuándo ni cómo, las menores de la casa habían terminado su proyecto del día. Caden salió al patio trasero y me llamó con un gritó para que viera lo que habían construido esta vez. Corrí a la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y no pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa al ver que esta vez, ellas, habían pintado un enorme mural con todos los mejores momentos de ese verano.

Me puse a ver cada imagen con extremo cuidado, apreciando la magnifica calidad de los retratos. Parecía que veía fotografías en vez de dibujos hechos a pincel. Me sorprendí toda vía más al enterarme, por Isaac, que aquel mural había sido prácticamente pintado por Fer, mientras que Phin había estado escogiendo qué imágenes poner y cómo ponerlas.

—Fer...—la llamé al verla dando los últimos toques al mural. Ella sólo me miró, preguntándome en silencio qué pasaba. —Eres en verdad talentosa. —solté en un suspiro al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la pared pintada. Por supuesto, ella no dijo nada, pero sabía muy bien que le había gustado el comentario porque sus ojos brillaban de alegría y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

Guardé silencio para seguir apreciando su trabajo, y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta, que en donde había puesto mi mano, había un pequeño dibujo de ella y yo, dormidos bajo el árbol durante el atardecer. Me sonrojé inevitablemente y enseguida viré la cabeza hacia Fer, y ella ya sabía lo que quería preguntar.

—Irving fue quien tomó esa foto y Canden me pidió que la pintara. —dijo sin voltear a verme, mientras que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Y me sentí el chico más feliz del mundo.

—Bueno... Creo que debería darle las gracias a Irving por tomarla y pedirle una copia. —me rasqué la nuca por los nervios. Ella alzó su rostro y me miró sorprendida. —Es que... yo... bueno...—me sentía como un tonto, quería decirle que la amaba, pero me costaba decirlo. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

—Me gustas. —dijo de repente.

—Sí, algo así iba a de... ¿Eh?—la miré aun más anonadado que antes. Ella había dicho... ¿Había escuchado bien?

Fer comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda aun más inquieta que antes. Estaba más que extrañado, pero me sentía tan feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé y la alcé para comenzar a dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos.

— ¡No sabes qué tan feliz me haz hecho Fer!—con delicadeza me detuve y la bajé, pero no la separé de mí. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo al igual que sus orejas. —Fer, —la llamé con seriedad y ella me miró aun nerviosa. —Te amo. —con esto, ella me abrazó con más fuerza, mientra que yo, la volví alzar para seguir dando vueltas.

**Fin**


End file.
